The invention concerns a multi-layer body comprising a replication layer having microscopically fine pattern regions, and a process for the production of a multi-layer body of adjustable or defined electrical conductivity.
Metallised multi-layer bodies, in particular metallised films are known, which have a reflective or matt surface or a surface which is structured in some other fashion and which is electrically conductive. The electrically conductive surface can cause a problem, for example when the films are provided for the decoration of housings of electronic devices or when the films are intended to serve as packaging for foodstuffs, which is exposed to the electromagnetic radiation of a microwave oven. Such packagings can at the same time include security features with a metallic surface, which can also be thermally destroyed by microwave radiation.